The present invention relates to a module for a modular beverage distribution system and a modular beverage distribution system comprising a plurality of modules, a pressure-guarding unit and a dispensing valve.
In settings where carbonised or carbonated liquids such as beer, including draught beer or carbonated soft drinks are to be sold as well as non-carbonised liquids such as wine and fruit juice or water, there is a need for a modular beverage distribution system where capacity may be expanded or reduced gradually or stepwise. The present invention provides a module for uses in such a modular beverage distribution system, a modular beverage distribution system and a pressure-guarding unit and a dispensing valve.
Related art may be found in patent publications such as WO 07/019848, WO 07/019849, WO 07/019850, WO 07/019851 and WO 07/019852. Reference is made to the above patent publications, and all are hereby incorporated in the present specification by reference in their entirety for all purposes.